Bon
by Dasdeke
Summary: [Kakashi centric][Mild NaruSaku] Sometimes in the depths of sorrow, you find yourself saved by those around you.  [Runner up in The Great Heaven & Earth FanficFanart Contest III, Summertime Edition]


**Le Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. AKA I don't own Naruto!!**

_**Bon**_

For three days it happens. The people of the Village Hidden in the Leaves come out of their homes and shops. They gather in their grief, and honor the departed spirits of those whom have passed. Family, friends, and even lovers are remembered on this day.

Though Konoha gathers its people, some are still alone. For this is a time for family to become closer, to care for the graves of their loved ones, to share in their stories of remembrance and sacrifice.

Hatake Kakashi had always been alone on this day. With no living family, and everyone that he loved being already dead, the only difference in the day was the tasks of cleaning the graves of those loved ones whom had fallen. The time was a silent reminder to him that a ninja's life is full of death. Perhaps that is what made his heart indifferent to those around him. A snide comment, perhaps a bit of perversion, but little more was offered than raised brow.

That had changed however, the moment his team found out about this. How they had found out, was still a mystery to him. Yet the year he had taken then on, he found himself joined by the number one hyperactive ninja of the village. Yet it wasn't just the blonde that joined him. The bud that was to blossom into the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage had joined them as well.

The first time is always awkward, but even the blonde showed a side of him that Kakashi would not soon forgot. The reckless mood that hung around Naruto the most of the time was replaced with solemn respect. Perhaps Sakura had spoken to him about it, but even she seemed surprised. The day went on, as the graves were cleaned. Then Naruto made Kakashi promise to meet him at the Uchiha manor in one hour and not be late.

For once that happened, and for one of the first times of many the boy that seemed so involved in his own quest for vengeance had found himself surprised. Joined by his team, the task of cleaning the many graves of the Uchiha clan was lightened.

That night, and the next two following nights they met at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar to eat. The two owners of the Sharingan found that they still did not wish to open up. Still they found that being with those they trusted and even perhaps loved, made those three summer nights more bearable. They joined each other on Toro Nagashi, along with the rest of the village, as they bid the spirits farewell on their journey back to the other world.

This did not happen again between the four of them. With Sasuke's betrayal, Naruto's leaving for training, and Sakura's devotion to her training with Lady Tsunade, Kakashi found himself alone again.

His feeling turned out to be false however, for when he woke the morning of the Bon Festival, he found that two letters had been delivered. One was from Naruto, the other from Sakura. Both had written him, telling him how things were, and how things were going in their lives. Both also had a promise, when Naruto returned, they would resume the tradition they had started that summer.

The two years following, every year Kakashi would get two letters on the same day. Though far apart, distance was nothing compared to the bond that had been formed. He would never have let them know, least not over paper, but the emptiness that had formed was being filled by his students.

The year Naruto returned, the three of them had joined once more. They had even cleaned the graves of the Uchiha that year. Even though Sasuke was not with them, he still was important to them. He had simply lost his way, and they would take care of things until he found his way back to them.

Dreams like however, sometimes are broken. That following year, Team Kakashi experienced its first loss. The hope that one day Sasuke would return to them happened, just not in the way they had liked it. He had been killed in his desire to kill his brother. Yet it was strange, as Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were glad that he had finally found peace in fulfilling his promise to his first family. It was that year as well; two new graves were to be cleaned at the Uchiha residence. The sons of Uchiha Fugaku had returned home, and two white lanterns were set sail for them on the final evening of Bon.

Yet out of all those summer nights, this one finally had Kakashi smile under that mask of his. Joined by Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Sakura, along with their children, the Copy Ninja had found peace. He had found delight telling stories of his father, of his friends. He found delight in hearing Naruto and Sakura share their tales of Sasuke. Yet one did not need a Sharingan eye to catch those heated glances, and tender touches the two exchanged, even now as they simply held hands.

Kakashi found himself involved in something greater then any jutsu that he could have learned. This might not have been what he was expecting…but in the end he was glad for it. Grief had been replaced by love, and he had found his place in the world alongside his new loved ones. He and his students had finally found a family. Sometimes you find yourself saved, even when you're not looking to be.

When the day came that he died, he now knew that someone be telling stories of The Copy Ninja _"Oba-san"_ Hatake Kakashi, as well.

**Author's notes: Hehe that was fun!! I don't know if it shows, but I wrote this in like 4 hours. That's including spelling and grammar check etc. Oh yeah and texting my beta ask her if she could review. Love ya Soupy! You rock girl!**

**Bon is an actual festival. It's a Japanese Buddhist holiday to honor the departed spirits of one's ancestors. It's also to honor the dead. During Tōrō Nagashi participants float paper lanterns down a river, as a way to guide the spirits of the departed back to the other world. The white lanterns are used for those whom have died in the past year.**

**By the way, Wikipedia rocks the socks. Not as much as Soupy-Chan, but its up there. **

**This was done for "****_The Great Heaven & Earth Fanfic/Fanart Contest III, Summertime Edition"_****, with the keywords being ****_"Summer night"._**** Hopefully it will win, but if doesn't, no biggie. I hope you all enjoyed!!**

**_PS: Just so you know Sasuke…you got off easy on this one. I made you out to be a good person. Don't forget that!_**


End file.
